Maldito destino
by Sasami-chanAzuka Kaiou
Summary: Segundo cap!ODraco se alejo de Hermione pensando que seria lo mejor, pero volvera el destino a juntarlos? NO SOY BUENA PARA LOS SUMMARY!XD ojala lo lean! y reviews! O.O
1. Default Chapter

Si si si, los personajes no son mios y bla bla bla XD.

Bueno queridos lectores hoy escuche esta canción ( que es mas vieja que el profesor Dumbledore XD) pero me imagine este fic inmediatamente.

Si quieren escuchar la cancion pueden ver el video en esta 

Listo ojala les guste y manden reviews porque el fic sigue señores!!! En fin.....ˆ ˆ¿

Laura no esta- Nek

I Capitulo

Besé los atractivos labios carmesí que se encontraban frente a mi rostro, con mis manos acaricie cada milímetro de su angelical cuerpo, susurre un ''te amo'' en su oido mientras sentía el sueva perfume que se desprendía de sus castaños cabellos. Siempre tuve los ojos cerrados, concentrándome en la persona que tenía al frente, imaginando sus castaños ojos arder de deseo.

_Laura no está, Laura se fue, Laura se escapa de mi vida_

_Y tú que si estás preguntas por qué la amo a pesar de las heridas _

_Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo, no consigo olvidar  
_

_El peso de su cuerpo_

La tomé por su angosta cintura posándola suavemente en la c ama como si fuera una muñeca porcelana. Aún son los ojos cerrados besé su blanquecino cuello imaginando que fuese la última caricia que le daría, mis manos se posaban en su abdomen liso recorriéndolo por completo. En esos momentos solo me concentraba en cada caricia que me daba, un gemido de satisfacción se escapo de mis labios cuando posó sus apetitosos labios sobre mi oreja.

_Laura no está, eso lo sé, y no la encontraré en tu piel  
_

_Es enfermito, sabes que no quisiera besarte a tí pensando en ella  
_

_Esta noche inventaré una tregua, ya no quiero pensar más  
_

_Contigo olvidaré su ausencia  
_

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta, no lo sé  
_

_Yo solo no me basto, quédate, y lléname su espacio, quédate  
_

_Quédate_

Sentí su agitada respiración en mi oreja mientras su cuerpo se movía sensualmente bajo al mío. Centré todos mis sentimientos en los últimos segundos de nuestro momento. No se que tipos de sentimientos son, odio, ternura, talvez amor. Es lago extraño, que solo siento cuando estoy contigo.

_Laura se fue, no dijo adiós, déjando rota mi pasión  
_

_Laura quizá ya me olvidó y otro robó su corazón_

_Yo sólo sé decir su nombre, no recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
_

_¿Quién me abrigará este frío?  
_

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez, la noche sea más corta, no lo sé  
_

_Yo solo no me basto, quédate, y lléname su espacio, quédate  
_

_Quédate_

Exhaustos caímos en las verdes sedas de mi fría cama. Aún no se como me pude enamorar de ti, será porque hace 5 años, en Hogwarts, eras tan sencilla que sin saberlo hacías cosas que muchos chicos se te quedaban viendo. Quizás era por la delicada y concentrada forma de caminar por los pasillos, o como arrugabas tu nariz tiernamente cuando mostrabas confusión. O simplemente por ser tu misma siempre y no cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

_Puede ser difícil para ti  
_

_Pero no puedo olvidarla  
_

_Creo que es lógico  
_

_Por más que yo intente escaparme, ella está  
_

_Unas horas jugaré a quererte  
_

_Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer_

_  
Me perderás para siempre_

Caigo en un profundo sueño y revivo cada momento que pasamos juntos en el colegio, como me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y borrar cada mala palabra que te dije. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro al recordar tu imagen junto a la mía cuando te confesé mi amor.

_Y si te como a besos, sabrás, lo mucho que me duele, este dolor_

_No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor de los sueños que Laura, me robó  
_

_Si me enredo en tu cuerpo, sabrás, que sólo Laura es dueña de mi amor_

_No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor de los besos que Laura, me robó  
_

_Me robó_

Siento el sol en mis ojos y sin abrirlos toco el cuerpo que esta a mi lado, puedo sentir que no es el mismo que imaginaba la noche anterior. Abro los ojos y veo a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios dormir placidamente a mi lado...Pero no es mi Hermione.

Me siento en mi cama y pienso ¿Porqué siempre que toco a otra mujer imagino que tu eres la que me susurra al oído? ¿Porqué te alejé de mi lado pensando que sería lo mejor para ambos?...

Nuevo día, misma historia. Me levanto, me baño, desayuno y me voy al ministerio... todo muy monótono.

Mientras tomo mi taza de café en la cocina pienso en el momento en que decidí dejar los pasos de mi padre. Quizá fue cuando conocí el verdadero significado de la vida... Quizá fue cuando la dueña de mis sueños me mostró algo más que el odio y el desprecio... ¿Por qué me alejé tanto de ella? Me mudé a Francia solo para olvidarla pero a estas alturas es imposible que su recuerdo desaparezca.

-Draco ¿Me estás escuchando?- Dijo una chica vestida elegantemente frente a mi- Ya me voy- Dijo tomando su cartera.

-Nos vemos- Dije tomando un sorbo de café

-¿No piensas llevarme a casa?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo tiempo- dije dejando la taza en la mesa.

-Que poco caballero- Dijo ofendida.

-Eso no es lo que decías anoche- dije en tono pícaro pero sin ningún sentimiento.

La muchacha bufó indignada y salió de la cocina, un portazo anunciaba que ya había salido de mi casa.

-Típico- susurro tomando mi maletín y varita, me pare listo y me dirigí a la chimenea, tome polvos Flú- Al Ministerio de Magia- una llama verde me envolvió por completo.

-Richard quiere que revises estos papeles, dice que puede haber firmas falsificadas de aurores, pueden ser espías de tu-ya-sabes-quien- Un joven de mi edad entro por la puerta de mi oficina (el área de Aurores) con una pila de papeles en sus manos.

-Genial, mas papeleo- susurro dejando espacio en mi escritorio para los papeles.

El moreno dejo los papeles y dijo.

-Hace tiempo no vamos a tomar algo Malfoy- dijo haciendo curvas femeninas con sus manos.

-No tengo ganas Zabbini- dije ordenando los papeles frente a mi y mojando mi pluma.

-Vamos Malfoy no seas...- pero mis intimidantes ojos lo callaron- Esta bien esta bien ya me voy- dijo levantando las manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando quede otra vez solo en mi oficina me dirigí al ventanal que daba a Paris Muggle. Prendí un cigarro y me volví a perder en mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuáles son los aurores elegidos para ir a Inglaterra?- dijo un robusto hombre, de bigotes y cara demacrada detrás de un elegante escritorio fumando un puro.

El señor Zabbini, Petterson, Mcnair, Thomsonn, Jonnes, Bonnes, Malfoy...- Dijo una señortia delgada, de lentes y con semblante serio, pero antes de poder seguir con la lista el Señor Richard L´fhiert la interrumpio.

-Dijiste Malfoy ¿no?...muy bien, manda al señor Zabbini y a Malfoy, ellos saben que hacer- dijo botando ceniza en el cenicero.

-Pero señor, el señor Malfoy tiene problemas con ir a Inglaterra, en su hoja de vida dice que tenia problemas con sus familiares- dijo rápidamente la señorita.

-No le he pedido su opinión señorita Dubound, mejor vaya e infórmeles que saldan mañana a primero hora- dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Pero señor...-trato de oponerse la secretaria.

-Haga lo que le digo- dijo fríamente mirándola a los ojos.

La delgada señora hizo un gesto de indignación y salio de la oficina.

LO SEEEEEEEEE ESTA MUY MALO TT mis momentos de inspiración son de corto alcance!! Lo siento TT pero porfis acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas!!!XD

ADEUUUUU Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA #&/ XD

Atte salami-chan


	2. II

Sentí como tocaban la puerta de mi oficina, me separé de la ventana y me senté detrás de mi escritorio, con un débil ''pase'' la puerta se abrió.

En el umbral apareció una mujer flacucha de nariz larga, anteojos de luna y estatura mediana, las arrugas en su cara delataban el paso de los años en ella. Usaba un conjunto marrón, su falda la llevaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas dándole un aspecto de cansancio, mientras que su pelo esta tomado en un descuidado moño.

-¿Si?- dije mojando la pluma y firmando los papeles que me había mandado Richard,

-Buenos días señor Malfoy- Dijo con un tono muy meloso para mi gusto.

-¿Qué desea?- le dije en tono cortante y sin mirarla.

-Bueno, vengo a darle una información de parte del señor L'fhiert- dijo notoriamente nerviosa sentándose en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-Usted dirá- dije aun leyendo los papeles

-Pues vera, Richard necesita dos personas competentes, para viajar a Inglaterra para solucionar un problema que se les dirá cuando estén haya, le di la lista de los mejores capacitados, y bueno... entre ellos esta usted y el señor Zabini- dijo subiendo con un dedo sus lentes y mirando el suelo.

-¿Y el punto es?- levante mi vista un poco asustado

-Que, usted y el señor Zabini deberán partir mañana a primera hora hacia Inglaterra- dijo sonriéndome nerviosa.

Primero, sentí asombro, luego asco para luego dar paso a una furia incontenible.

Me levante fuertemente y abrí la puerta de mi oficina de un portazo, la gente que estaba en el pasillo me quedo mirando sorprendida mientras yo caminaba rojo de furia hacia el despacho de mi jefe.

Zabini , que estaba conversando con unas ''compañeras de trabajo'' se disculpo y me siguió.

-Hey, Draco que pasa- dijo corriendo detrás de mi alcanzándome.

-Ya veras- dije con los dientes apretados y abriendo la perilla de la puerta.

Al entrar a la oficina, divise a Richard frente al gran ventanal fumando un puro tranquilamente.

-Es que acaso estas demente!!!-grite con furia mientras Zabini se ponía a mi lado sin comprender nada y escuchaba como la secretaria de mi jefe cerraba la puerta alejando a los curiosos.

-Veo que les llego mi noticia señores- dijo Richard aun sin mirarnos.

-¿Qué noticia? Podrían explicarme- dijo Zabini mirándome

-Iremos a Inglaterra a arreglar un problema que esos entupidos no pueden hacer.- dije enojado mirando a Zabini

-Ah, bueno yo no tengo problema- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero yo si, Richard tu sabes los problemas que tengo haya, esta mi padre y mortifagos que aun me odian por haber traicionado a Voldemort.

Al decir esa palabra escuche un gemido de dolor por parte de la secretaría.

-Precisamente es por eso que los mando haya señor Malfoy- dijo Richard sentándose en su escritorio y exhalando humo.- Ustedes como ex mortifagos sabrán como solucionar el problema.

-Me niego rotundamente, no estoy dispuesto a encontrarme con mi pasado- dije con los puños apretados.

-Creo Malfoy- dijo dejando el puro en el cenicero- que tu padre y mortifagos no es la razón, por la cual tu no quieres ir- dijo mirándome burlón apoyando sus codos en la mesa y cerrando las manos.- no pensé que fueras tan cobarde.

En esos momentos, sentí más rabia de la que ya sentía.

-Te demostrare que puedo- dije mirándolo retadoramente y dirigiéndome a la puerta de la oficina.

-Una cosa más Malfoy- dijo Richard- se puntual.

Ya afuera, cerré de un portazo la puerta y me fije que todo el departamento de Aurores estaba pendiente de la discusión.

-¿Qué?- dije enojado caminando a mi oficina.

-Como hicieron para convencerme de utilizar este transporte- dije mirando por la ventana de 1° clase del avion.

-Para no levantar sospechas, los mortifagos ahora están revisando la red flu- dijo Zabini sentado al lado mío leyendo.

Me recosté en mi silla, pensando en como sería volver a encontrarme con tantas personas, Potter, La rata Weasley, y...Granger.

-Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, por favor se les ruega dejar sus audifonos apagados y recoger sus pertenencias, muchas gracias por preferirnos- aquella voz me desperto.

-Vamos Malfoy que hay que bajarnos, abajo nos esperan- me dijo Zabini sacando su maletín.

Le conteste con un murmullo y bajamos del avión.

Llegamos al hall, pero no pudimos ver a nadie conocido.

-Quizás se olvidaron- me dijo Zabini.

-No seas estupido, nos llamaron para ayudarlos- dije mirando a todos lados.

Nos quedamos parados en el lugar esperando.

-Siganme- sentí una voz al lado mío, era una chica y caminaba frente a nosotros- No se queden ahí parados- dio vuelta su rostro mirándonos y siguió caminando.

Con Zabini nos miramos y la seguimos.

Era una chica pelirroja, de media estatura, delgada, su rostro era blanco con pequeñas pequeñas...ese cabello.

-¿Weasly?- pregunte aun caminando detrás de ella.

-La misma Malfoy- dijo aun caminando y entrado a un auto negro, la seguimos y el auto partió. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente.

-No piensan de decir, ''Hola Ginny''- Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-¡Hola!- dijo Zabini abrazandola y besandole la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal Weasley- dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Tu siempre tan frío Malfoy- dijo sonriendo- Bien déjenme explicarles, ambos irán a diferentes hoteles muggles, ya que así será mas difícil que los encuentren. Un Auror los acompañara- dijo poniéndose unos lentes negros- Loovenwood te acompañara Zabbini, y a ti Malfoy, Hermione- esta última la dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Lunatica Loovenwood?- dijo Zabini- bueno no esta del todo mal- dijo pícaramente- no es así Draco....¿Draco?.

Pero yo no respondía, Hermione me acompañara en mi estadía, será difícil tenerla cerca mío sin poder tocarla, oler su perfume y sin soñar con cambiar el pasado.

Ginny tosió un poco y siguió:

-Bien, el primer día iran al Departamento de Aurores donde Harry les dará indicaciones.

-¿Potter es jefe?- pregunte incrédulo.

-Sí- dijo orgullosa- pasado mañana les diré más- El auto en esos momentos paró- Aquí es Malfoy, bájate- Me dijo Ginny.

Tome mi maleta y me baje del auto despidiéndome con la cabeza.

El auto partió y pude ver lo grande y lujoso que era el hotel, aunque para mi no era gran cosa.

Entre al hotel he inmediatamente me recibieron.

-¿El señor Malfoy?- pregunto un botones.

-Sí, pero como sabe...- pero no me dejo terminar.

-Lo esperan, pase por aquí- dijo haciendo una reverencia he indicandome.

Camine a la sala de espera y una bella figura femenina estaba de espaldas mirando los cuadros del lugar. Por sus castaños y ondulados cabellos,y porque cuando cada vez me acercaba mas pude sentir su dulce aroma, la reconocí.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella susurre:

-Nos volvemos a ver Granger- le dije a su oido, con una mezcla de amor y burla.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Si es cortito lo siento TT, perdonen a sasami! (Zape a sasami)

En fin espero que dejen reviews con ideas!!!!!!! Y opiniones!!!! Pq asi me dicen que si borro o no el fic, para no ocupar mb en vano nn¿ en fin

Adeu y gracias a todos los reviews que me mandaron!! O


End file.
